Triángulo amoroso
by DestanyVZ
Summary: La vida de Peter Parker di un giro inesperado cuando conoció a su nuevo vecino Wade Stark un chico 4 años mayor que él, ya que de pronto comenzó a gustarle y al mismo tiempo un sujeto desconocido llamado Deadpool se enamoró de él causando el mayor triángulo amoroso sin sentido.


Era viernes por la mañana, me encontraba felizmente durmiendo en mi cuarto sin las molestas preocupaciones de pararme temprano para ir al colegio, nos habían dado el día por ser un día festivo a la bandera.

Lo único que quería hacer es dormir, pero mis ganas fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de varios autos de mudanza que no dejaban de hacer ruido desde la calle.

—¡Agh!.- Grite al instante de ponerme de pie y salir corriendo hacia mi ventana, abrí lentamente las cortinas para observar el desastre que había en la calle. Había al rededor de 15 carros de mudanza afilados uno detrás de otro enfrente de aquella mansión enfrente de nosotros, de repente escuche a mi tía May llamándome.

— ¡Peter, Peter, cariño baja!.- La escuche desde las escaleras.

—¡Enseguida voy!.- dije tomando una camisa azul y un pantalón negro de mi armario, me vestí rápidamente y me coloque mis tenis deportivos para así bajar.

No sabía ni el porque mi tía me quería con tanta exigencia, pero lo averiguaría.

Al bajar la encontré con un vestido rojo , unas tacones del mismo color y se ponía sus pendientes de manera rápida yo me quedé sorprendido al verla así, ¿acaso iríamos a alguna parte?.

— Pete, ve por el pay de manzana que hice apenas. Está en el horno yo iré por mis labiales.- dijo mientras se dirigía por su bolsa en una mesita, tome el pay entre mis manos y camine para después mirar la con curiosidad.

— ¡Iremos a darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo, quiero que me acompañes Pete así que vamos!.- Ahora sabia a lo que se refería con eso, lo más seguro que quería ir a hecharle un ojo al nuevo vecino.

Sin decir una palabra abrí la puerta y ella salió muy apurada, fui tras ella y cruzamos la calle.

—¿Cómo me veo?.- Me preguntó dudosa de su apariencia, yo solo le sonreí.

— Muy bella.- Le di el brazo para ser más caballeroso, y nos acercamos en donde estaban unos hombres metiendo muebles y cajas. Nos quedamos viendo en la entrada hasta que un hombre un poco más alto que yo se acercó con los brazos abiertos hacia mi tía que está al ver lo me soltó y corrió abrazar lo.

—¡Anthony!.- gritó mi tía, para después chocar sus cuerpos, el sujeto no dejaba de sonreír y justamente me acorde de quién era aquel hombre ahí presente, era el famoso Tony Stark un empresario que hizo bastante dinero con su tecnología, ¿ vaya quién creería que este sujeto sería mi vecino?.

—¡Mi querida May, ¿cómo estás?!.- Tony beso la mejilla de mi tía y ella le devolvió el gesto, quería vomitar ante aquella escena pero contuve mis ganas.

—Increíble, tú sigues muy guapo como siempre.-

— Y tú te ves bellísima.- se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ven quiero que veas a mi sobrino.- me dijo señalando yo solo hice una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

—Hola.- dije estirando mi mano, el señor Stark me devolvió el gesto con mucho agrado.

— ¡Vaya Peter Parker, la ultima vez que te vi usabas pañales!.- Yo me sentí incómodo ante ese comentario, ¿así que ya me conocía he?.

— Vengan vamos al patio ahí charlaremos muy a gusto ya que adentro aún no hay nada. Le pediré a mi mayordomo que traiga té para comer lo con este delicioso pay.- dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo a mi tía, solo rodé los ojos ante su coqueteo.

Entramos y comenzamos a rodear la casa mientras caminamos por un pequeño camino de piedras, el jardín estaba repleto de varias flores muy hermosas y pasto.

—¡Wouu! ¿¡esos son cactus!?.- pregunté mientras miraba un montón de ellos con varias flores rojas.

— Si, son de mi hijo Wade. Me amenazo que quería sus plantas favoritas en la nueva casa o se iría a vivir con mi ex-esposa, está obsesionado con todo lo hay en México.- Me decía el mayor.

— ¿Por cierto como está el pequeño Wa?.- preguntó mi tía mientras nos sentábamos en un kiosco que tenía la casa.

— ¿Pequeño?, ya va cumplir 19 años y últimamente ha hecho muchas cosas que no me gustaron para nada.- Tony se quito sus lentes y los puso en su bolsillo.

—¿Porque?.- preguntó mi tía, lo único que quería es que no estuviese de chismosa pero bueno así igual la adoraba con todo mi corazón.

— El idiota estaba comprando armas de manera ilegal en Japón, se compro 7 katanas muy hermosas por cierto, y 6 pares de pistolas de alto calibre. Casi me da un infarto al ver lo usar armas de fuego como si nada mientras rompía botellas de vidrio con sus amigos a mitad de la calle. Me alegra mucho que nos hayamos venido aquí, se juntaba con un par de delincuentes.- Se tocó con la yema de los dedos los cienes de su cabeza, ¿bueno que se podía esperar del hijo de un millonario?.

—¿ Y dónde está el ahora?.- Preguntó Tía May

— Si no me equivoco a de estar en su nueva habitación componiendo sus cosas. Si me disculpan llamaré a Happy para que traiga el té.- Anthony se puso se pie, y se adentró por la puerta de atrás de la casa, mi tía May sacó un poco de rubor y comenzó a colocarse lo como si fuera mantequilla y ella fuera la tostada, coloque en la mesa el pay y me puse de pie para observar de cerca los cactus, había leído mucho sobre ellos y era mi primer ves teniendo unos tan cerca.

— ¿A dónde vas Pete?.- me preguntó mi tía.

— Quiero observar de cerca esas flores me invade la curiosidad.- Dije para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban esos cactus, ¡Rayos si tan solo hubiera traído mi cámara le hubiera tomado unas buenas fotos a esas hermosas flores!. Me dije en mis adentros, tenía muchas ganas de tocar las flores cuando mi sentido arácnido me advirtió que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

—¡Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!.- Rápidamente me volte para ver a un chico alto más a o menos de 1.89, delgado y de un hermoso pelo rubio.

— Perdón, es que le leído que si las tocas estas se cierran en forma de protección y quería comprobarlo.- dije un poco nervioso, a lo que él solo alzo una ceja y me miró dudoso, se acercó unos cuantos cm delante de mí.

— Esta bien pero para la siguiente que intentes tocar una, te volaré los dedos.- me dijo con un susurro al oído. —¿Por cierto quien te dejó entrar a mi propiedad?.- decía, mis piernas comenzaron levemente a temblar.

— Él... Él señor Anthony me invito a pasar a mí y a mi tía.- le conteste mirando sus bellos ojos cafés y él por unos instantes no dejo de ver los míos, aquello fue muy raro pero de pero de pronto sentí mis manos frías y mi corazón latir de manera acelerada, eso solo me pasaba cuando Liz estaba cerca de mi, pero ella en esos instantes no está cerca.

— ¿Ah sí que el viejo dejo pasar unos extraños a la casa he?.-

— En... En realidad mi tía es su mejor amiga desde secundaria.- Aclare, el chico que usaba un suéter rojo me sonrió de forma rara.

— Esta bien, está bien pero no te acerques a mis plantas por favor. ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto?.-

— Qu-quince.- tartamude, él se hecho una carcajada.

— Wouu eres todo un bebe.- dijo. — Será mejor que vaya a ver qué otra cosa hay en este lugar adiós niño.- Al darse la vuelta y caminar pude notar que en su mano derecha llevaba una especie de espada de empuñadura roja, ahora sabia porque mi sentido arácnido me advirtió que había peligro, ¿pero acaso quería apuñarme con eso o algo así?.

De repente me toque el pecho donde estaba mi corazón, me sentía extraño pero eso pasaría, camine nuevamente hacia dónde estaba mi tía y ella estaba muy a gusto comiendo con Tony mientras cruzaban risas y miradas.

— Ven Pete, el señor Happy hizo un delicioso Té.- me dijo mí tía alzando una taza de porcelana, me senté a un lado y llego aquel chico nuevamente y este sonrío nuevamente de manera muy extraña.

— ¡Vaya así que ahí estabas Wade!, Quiero presentarte a la señorita Parker y a su sobrino el joven Peter Parker.- hizo un ademán, esperaba que me saludara de forma Cortés pero...

— Que tal mucho gusto.- dijo mientras besaba la mano de mi tía y la miraba de manera atractiva, eso me hizo sentir algo extraño como una especie de náuseas combinando con dolor, casi como si te golpearan en el estomago.

— ¿Wade que te he dicho de traer katanas en la mano estando en casa ?, ¡aguarda la ahora mismo o te juro que te quitaré las otras dos!.- Gritó molesto Edward, el chico solo alzó los hombros.

— Va viejo.-

— Ojalá fueras más como Peter, es un chico inteligente y no genera problemas.-

—¿Entonces porque no le pides a Peter que sea tu hijo?.- le contestó de de una manera desafiante y al mismo tiempo retándolo de una manera burlona, me sentí incomodo por aquello y apostaba que mi tía igual.

— Wade, ¿gustas un poco de May de manzana?.- dijo interrumpió mi tía la molesta escena de padre e hijo.

— Muchas gracias May, pero iré a comer chimichangas.- Hizo una referencia antes de irse, ¿qué eran las chimichangas?, me pregunté a mi mismo.

— Perdón por el comportamiento de Wade pero ha estado comportándose así desde que me divorcié de mí esposa, ella quería la custodia de mis dos hijos pero termine ganando el juicio; sin embargo ahora mi pequeña hija está con ella por visita y Wade al señor mayor de edad ya toma sus propias decisiones conforme ir o no ir a visitar a su madre, cuando él siempre este de acuerdo.- dijo dando un suspiró el señor Stark, yo sabía perfectamente que le costaba aquello pero solo lo hacía para no parecer afectado. Mi tía me dio un pedazo de pay, ya que estaba muy hambriento ya casi daban a las once la mañana, quería tomar un poco de energía para ir con Michelle y Ned al museo de física sería muy cool, y en la noche iría a patrullar como de costumbre.

Mientras terminábamos de comer mi tía le contaba casi todo lo de mi vida al señor Stark y este no dejaba de impresionarse, incluso me ofreció trabajo como su fotógrafo personal para que subiera las mejores fotos de su hijo ya que trabaja como Modelo en su tiempo libre, eso me hizo tragar saliva porque me preocupa el mal genio del chico, pero necesitaba ese dinero para pagar mis estudios, y unas que otras cosas que compraría de Star Wars. Muy amable el señor Stark le ofrecí empleo a mi tía May como recepcionista en su empresa eso le levantó mucho los ánimos ya que así podríamos ayudarnos entre ambos pero no podía imaginar me mi tía todo el día coqueteando con Tony, pero me sentía feliz que iba estar segura ahí dentro.

Por mi lado... Bueno al menos iba a ganar dinero...

— Hasta luego Anthony.-

— Hasta luego señor Stark.- nos despedimos mi tía y yo.

— Hasta luego nos vemos pronto Parkers.- Se despidió, ambos salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la nuestra, cruzamos la calle y entramos.

Mi tía comenzó a saltar de emoción y a gritar como colegiala al ver que su crush le hizo caso, rodé los ojos ante aquello.

— Tía May iré a ducharme, a la una Michelle y Ned pasarán por mí para ir al museo de física.- le dije antes de subir por las escaleras

— Si si, ve querido.- solo me respondió ella, al subir a mi habitación no pude evitar mirar por la ventana, Wade estaba sentando en la banqueta mirando hacia nuestra casa, solo ignore aquello y fui al baño.

Me duche, me cambié mi ropa y baje para esperar a los chicos, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el nuevo auto de Michelle se estacionó frente a mi casa.

— ¡Hey Peter sube!.- me dijo mi mejor amiga, subí rápidamente; cuando estaba en el auto observe como Wade me miró y rápidamente gire la cabeza.

Nos fuimos de ahí, mientras tanto en el camino Ned iba hablando todo el tiempo de que la había visto en bikini a Liz, nos comenzamos a reír como siempre aunque no sentí celos y eso era algo extraño.

Al llegar al museo de física estaba casi vacío pero así podíamos disfrutar de todo, fue muy grandioso había experimentos de todo tipo que explicaban mecánica, leyes de Newton, principios de Pascal, entre cómo funcionaba la gravedad. De repente yo y Ned comenzamos a hablar de Star Wars y Michelle solo comenzó a tratar de evitarnos.

Salimos a las 4 y nos fuimos a comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas, me sentía muy feliz estando con mis amigos, quería contarles sobre mi nuevo trabajo pero sabía que Michelle y Ned comenzarían a burlarse de mí por ser el nuevo gato de un niño rico.

Al regresar a casa me despedí mis de ellos, y al entrar no encontré a mi tía solo una nota que decía que iría a cenar con Stark, refunfuñe por eso, pero eso me daba mas tiempo para salir a patrullar la ciudad, hice una especie de cuerpo con las almohadas y lo tape por completo. Me puse de traje y salí disparado a la ciudad colgándome entre mis telarañas, me subí al edificio que siempre solía ponerme y comencé a disfrutar del bello a tardecer, estuvo muy tranquilo todo el día de hoy hasta que escuche un grito que pedía ayuda a una cuadra de donde estaba, era tiempo de entrar en acción.

Al llegar a la escena pude notar que estaba una pareja que parecían peleando pero el chico amenazaba a su novia con un cuchillo, era riesgoso esa situación ya que había mucha gente que se encontraba mirando aquella escena mientras el tipo gritaba como loco.

— ¡NO SE ACERQUEN O JURO QUE LA DEHOYO!.- decía el chico mientras trataba de llevarse a la fuerza y subir la a un auto.

— Vamos amor camina.- decía desesperado el chico, la chica intenta no avanzar pero el cuchillo estaba muy cerca de su cuello, rápidamente baje ahí para tomar control.

— ¡Suelta la!.- grite

— Vaya, es Spiderman. ¿Te importa largar te a tu telaraña? Necesito llevarme a mi chica.- Me dijo observando mis movimientos, debería ser rápido o la chica podría ser lastimada, antes de que yo dijera algo o actuará escuche un disparo, el chico fue herido en la pierna y este soltó a la chica que corrió hacia una oficial pero ella no tenía un arma, ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?.

— ¡Wouuuu eso sí que fue rápido!.- escuche una voz entre las personas y un hombre con traje similar al mío paso entre la multitud. El sujeto tenía una pistola en su mano y dos katanas en su espalda, tenía una máscara identifica a la mía solo que la de él era roja con negro y todo su traje era del mismo color, se acercó al sujeto tirado en el suelo aún con el arma en sus manos.

— La próxima vez que intentes llevarte a tu novia segura te que no haya un súper héroe cerca.- le apuntó en la cabeza con el arma, tenía que hacer algo o aquel tipo apretaría el gatillo, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante eso cuando de repente otro disparo se escucho.

El tipo en el suelo solo se desmayó por completo ya que del arma solo había una banderita roja que decía "Bang", yo igual por poco me desmayo ya que odiaba ver la sangre.

Me acerqué de manera lenta para decirle al tipo de rojo que había hecho mal en dispararle, cuando de repente una viejita se acercó con un arma en la mano.

— ¡Vaya, los chicos de hoy son muy violentos!.- dijo aguardando el arma en su bolso, ¡diablos! Pensé, la señora me sonrió.

— Señor Spiderman por favor actúe más rápido de acuerdo. No de algo estuve 40 años en servicio militar.- Después de esas palabras la señora se fue como si nada mientras la oficial ahí presente arrestaba al novio secuestrador.

— ¡Agh descuide señor Spiderman al menos la chica está bien!.-

— Si perdone.- estaba apunto de irme cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme y apretarme.

—¡ERES TÚ!, ¡ERES TÚ!.- Me besó en la mejilla el tipo de rojo con katanas, yo lo miré confundido.

— ¡No puedo creer, es mi primera noche aquí y ya me encontré con mi ídolo!.¡Esto es grandioso los chicos no me creerían!.- dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono.

—Ah ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunté irritado

— Yo soy el amor de tu vida, mi nombre es Deadpool y soy tu admirador número uno.- sentí como me giño un ojo detrás de su máscara.

— Ah ok.- dije para después salir volando con mi teleraña, pero algo andaba mal mi cuerpo me pesa y de repente me di cuenta que aquel sujeto me estaba abrazando mientras intentaba subir hacia el edificio.

—¡Oye que crees que haces suéltame!.- dije intentado patearlo, Deadpool solo estiro los labios como si quisiera besarme y horrorizado solté mi telaraña, ambos caímos al vacío pero de repente el sujeto me tomo entre sus brazos y caímos sobre un contenedor de basura cerrado.

—¡Auchh!.- se quejó, yo muy enojado me puse de pie.

— ¿Estás bien?. Oye no vuelvas hacer eso, y deja de seguirme.- le dije para después bajarme.

— Spidey no seas así con tus admiradores por favor, te admiro bastante y ahora que tengo el placer de conocerte solo me ¿ignoras?.- Yo rodeo los ojos detrás de mi máscara.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- pregunté. — ¿Un autógrafo?.-

— Más que eso, quiero una noche con tu...-

— Shh..- le interrumpí , había escuchado disparos. — Porque me chitas.- dijo molesto

— Calla, escuche disparos.-

— ¿En donde?.- Rápidamente comencé a correr en dirección donde escuche aquello, al llegar a una cuadra donde no había luz estaban dos tipos vestidos con trajes y con mascaras de caricatura.

— Sube el dinero al auto.- escuche que dijo uno

— Vamonos.- tenía que actuar, pero tuve el presentimiento que habían herido a alguien, estaba apunto de poner telaraña sobre las llantas cuando vi a Deadpool parado enfrente del auto saco una pistola y de manera rápida poncho las llantas, los tipos salieron muy molestos del auto.

—¡¿Oye imbecil acaso quieres morir!?.- preguntó uno de ellos apuntando con un R15, rápidamente puse telaraña sobre las armas para quitarse las, Deadpool los golpeo en el rostro y les puso una pistola sobre sus cabezas, ¡este tipo estaba loco!.

— De acuerdo, entréguense a la policia y les prometo que todo estará bien.- los tipos aún inconscientes en el suelo no dejaban de sangrar por la nariz.

Escuche una queja de dolor detrás de un contenedor de basura, corrí hacia allá y me encontré con un señor de más o menos 50 años que estaba herido de bala en el la pierna y el hombro, lo tome entre mis brazos para llevarlo a un hospital cercano pero en eso llegaron patrullas entre ellos una ambulancia.

—Yo los llame.- se me acercó Deadpool mientras jalaba a los sujetos por la comisura de su ropa, los oficiales al reconocerme pidieron una camilla para el hombre que tenía en mis brazos y subieron a la patrulla a los hombres.

— Gracias señor, nos encargarnos el resto.- me dijo el oficial.

— Espero y se recupere el señor.-

— Descuide estará bien.- culminó

— ¡Vez Spidey hacemos un excelente trabajo juntos!.- Me abrazo Deadpool nuevamente.

— Si claro.- dije, él me soltó y me hizo un corazón con sus manos, yo solo rodé los ojos nuevamente para salir disparado por mí teleraña, después de eso estuve dando más rondas por la ciudad pero ya no me tome con otra cosa por hacer ya casi eran a las dos de la mañana y Deadpool desaparecido sin dejar rastro algo, me fui al fin a casa a dormir.

Estaba muy cansando, después de todo no era nada fácil ser un súper héroe.

**Hola, no soy muy nueva en esta plataforma ya hace tiempo que ya no escribo fanfactions por la gran falta de tiempo, y perdí mi correo anterior por lo ahora escribo en este.**

**He leído un montón de fanfactions donde Peter es hijo de Stark y así pero esta vez quise hacer algo diferente espero y les agrade mi historia, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos vemos...❤️**


End file.
